


Tippy-Toes

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark notices that Bruce has to stand on his tippy-toes in order to kiss him when he's not wearing his Batman boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tippy-Toes

When Superman first met Batman, he thought that they were the same height. Over time, he realized his boyfriend wasn’t actually as tall as him. He was just a bit shorter. The boots he donned at night gave Bruce a couple more inches in height. A layer of foot support, then a small, flat and square boot heel adding just a bit more. It was just enough to make Bruce as tall as Clark.

Clark didn’t notice this until one day Bruce came back home from patrol when his boots were completely covered in Clayface goo and mud. He had kicked off his shoes in the Batmobile, because damn it, that shit was hard to get off the interior. Batman had stepped out tiredly, gooey boots in hand. Clark had insisted on a kiss before Bruce tuckered out for the night, and he had stretchered up on his tippy- toes to meet Clark’s lips. 

With his senses, Clark of course noticed right away. And he couldn’t stay serious. Because the vengeful, fearsome creature of the night, Batman, had to stretch up on his toes to get a kiss. Clark couldn’t take it seriously, especially since Bruce was in the Batsuit still.He couldn’t help it, he had to lean back and laugh. He threw his head back and laughed long and deep. 

“What?” Bruce growled grumpily. “Give me my kiss so I can go shower.” Once again, Bruce stretched up on his tippy-toes and this time he was demanding a kiss. But Clark just couldn’t. It was too adorable. Bruce with his angry pout, in the Batsuit, up on his tippy toes. 

“You are so adorable.” Clark snorted out around laughs. 

“Adorable?!” Bruce glared, jaw set tight in annoyance. 

“You’re shorter than me and you had to get on your tippy-toes to kiss me. I didn’t realize till now.”

Bruce crossed his arms and his glare only got colder but there was a flush to his cheeks. That only made him even cuter. 

“Do you want your kiss or not?” Bruce snarled. 

“Yes. C’mere.” Clark reached for Bruce and he once again got on his tippy-toes. This time, Clark was able to kiss him without guffawing. But as soon as they pulled apart, he chuckled again. Bruce sighed at that and turned on his heel abruptly, cape snapping behind him as he headed for the showers. Clark flew in front of him, and Bruce paused briefly, one eyebrow raised. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just too cute.” Clark leaned down and pecked Bruce’s lips. 

Bruce’s shoulders sagged a bit. “Apology accepted.” His face turned and wicked, his face no longer cute, but sexy. “Now, if you’ll allow me, I’ll show you something that isn’t cute.” With a wink, Bruce grabbed Clark by his cape and dragged him into the showers with him.


End file.
